Apartment 101 on the Tenth Story Floor
by sonni0701
Summary: Both Axel's friends Xion and Roxas commit suicide and although Axel attempts to rejoin his friends in the life stream, he lives. Story is about every day life and the struggle to cope with the fact his two friends are now gone. Contains graphic language as well as a tiny bit of abuse. Eventually there will be SoraXAxel yaoi but won't won't be for a little while.
1. Ch1 The Tenth Story

_Hello readers! This is actually the first fanfiction I've ever written, but the second to be published. The issues in this fanfiction may be graphic. There is also cussing in this fanfiction. Eventually the fanfiction will have yaoi but for now it's just everyday has KH characters as well as FF7 characters and of course, I own none of the , I hope you enjoy it! Reviews are always appreciated!_

_PS. If you like the SoraxAxel pairing, I've also published "A New School Year". Warning: It does contain yaoi._

Ch.1 Tenth Story

It was a cold Friday and the wind felt like there were a thousand needles brushing against my cheek. I sat there at the edge of my windowsill. I watched as the city people below carried on with their daily routines. The woman with the big black sun hat walks downtown to a local top notch restaurant where she meets her taboo lover. A businessman talks on his six hundred dollar cell phone as he catches a cab. Then there's the little old woman who struggles to walk her five shih tzus.

I see these people, every day, doing the same thing, the same routine. This routine wouldn't change with one less person in the world, so why does everyone try to tend to a lost cause? Although I sit in the windowsill everyday, the view from the tenth floor is a little unsettling.

Suddenly a door slams close, and I nearly jump in surprise when a pair of strong arms wrap around me, pulling me out from the window frame.

"What the hell are you doing Axel!? You could have fell!" Reno lets go of his grip on me to light his cigarette. I watch as he takes a long drag.

"And what if I did fall? Sure IT would make a great front page in the news, but after a few days I'm sure it'll pass."

Reno stares at me while taking a long drag off his cigarette. He slowly exhales his addictive poisonous gases. "We've talked about this before Axel! I don't want to have to bring you back to the clinic! For God's sake quit being so morbid! Go out for a change. Talk to people or walk to a new store or something. It's been three months!"

I twitched as I hear the word "clinic" and absentmindedly rub at the whiter marks made on my wrist. "Fine, I'll go out."

Reno stamps out his cigarette in a nearby ashtray. He half smiles at me and ruffles my hair as though we were both still little kids. "Good, maybe you'll find reasons to get out more. Just keep your cell on, ya got it?"

"Yeah whatever, I'm not a little kid anymore damn it. I'm nineteen already. Surely I can handle myself outside!" I throw on my hoodie that was hanging from the coat rack and head out the door.  
>I walk down the hallway and take a left. Abruptly I stop in the middle of the area and stare at the elevator for a moment. If there is one thing I hate, it's small areas. Just the thought of standing in a small confined space makes it hard for me to breathe. Not to mention the short lived panic attacks that follow with the thought that you may get stuck in an elevator.I shove my hands in the pockets of my hoodie and start pacing myself down the ten flights of stairs and make my way down past the office and out the double doors.<p>

Loud noises were coming from all different directions. People talking, cars zooming by, music playing, this was all so much more to handle then from my tenth story apartment. Everything has became so foreign to me after three months. It is as if I have forgotten how to breathe or maybe it's just the anxiety kicking in. It's all the same, really.

After taking a few minutes to calm and slow down my breathing, I make my way downtown, the heart of Traverse Town.


	2. Ch2 Heart of Traverse Town

_In this Chapter Sora is brought in. I hope you guys are enjoying the fanfiction so far. Reviews are always welcome!_

Ch. 2 Heart of Traverse Town

I walked down the sidewalk, occasionally looking at the window displays. I sigh. You would think after being locked up for about a month and a half I'd be use to the loneliness.

Bells ring in the distance. I know these bells. I look around for the little ice cream stand that sits at the corner right near Tifa's Tavern where I knew for sure I'd find the bells' owner..

I walk up to the ice cream stand, but on the inside I was mentally screaming at myself to turn around. I pay the familiar face a one hundred twenty five munny for my salty treat.

"I haven't seen you come by in forever, Axel." Aerith smiles from behind the stand.

"Yeah, I guess it's been a while." I smile back while scratching the back of my head.

"It's nice to see you getting out of the house for a change. Reno has been real worried about you." she then hands me back the change " This one's on me."

"Th-Thanks Aerith." I smile at her once again in thanks and go to sit by myself on the ledge of the "Destiny Fountain" that is found in the middle of downtown.

Mmm, sea salt ice cream.

A bunch of old memories suddenly come back almost like a hit to the stomach and I can't hold back a few tears that form in my eyes.

I didn't know how long I had been sitting there mourning but it was long enough for my ice cream to begin dripping. I was so caught up in myself that I didn't realize someone standing maybe a foot away from me.

. "You know, your ice cream is dripping." he says while crossing his arms behind his head, staring at the fountain.

. "Thanks for the obvious." I reply sarcastically.

. "The name's Sora. And you are?" He sports a goofy smile my way.

. "Axel. Got it memorized? I hate repeating myself." I say with half a smirk in return to his goofy smile.

. "Do you know the story behind this fountain?" he looks at me waiting for a response but all I can do is shake my head, " Well, it's shape is of a paopou fruit, and do you know the story of the paopou fruit?" I shake my head once more, "If you share it with someone you will be bonded forever. I guess people have stretched the tale a bit and made it kind of like a wishing fountain." He tosses a coin in the fountain.

. "What did you wish for?" I asked somewhat curiously. It may be my childlike self asking but I can't help be just a little bit curious.

. "For your happiness and peace of mind." he smiles "I can see that you're having some trouble get over something."

"I-I am..." I say almost shockingly over the fact he could sense the depressing aura I was giving off.

"You don't have to tell me why." he smiles and puts a coin right next to me. "You might want to clean your hand before you wish for something." He gives me that goofy smile again and walks off.

That's when I notice that my ice cream became a puddle. I walk back to Aerith's for something to clean my hand with and return to the fountain.

"So this fountain grants wishes.." I trail off in thought for a moment. "Peace of mind, that seems like a practical wish." I toss my coin into the fountain and watch as it sinks to the bottom. I put my hands back in my pockets and start heading home. It may just be in my head, but after tossing the coin in the fountain, my shoulders seemed a little lighter. Maybe soon I can start opening up to my counselor.


	3. Ch3 Trip to the Counselor's Office

_This chapter contains feels. As always, I appreciate reviews._

Ch. 3 Trip to the Counselor's Office

I wake up to the sound of my alarm clock going off. I slam down my hand on the snooze button and hurry myself back into my sheets.

"Yo, Axel! Time to get up. You have counseling today!" Reno yells from the kitchen.

The smell of bacon hits my senses and I'm already up and towards the kitchen.

"Breakfast is almost done. Why don't you go hit the showers while I finish up here?" Reno announces as he absentmindedly flips the bacons over to cook on the other side.

I nod and go back to my room. Searching through my closet, I find my comfortable torn up skinnies and a black v-neck. I get my boxers,socks, and other toiletries before heading to the bathroom. Turning the water on hot, I step in and start getting cleaned up.

"Wow, Saturday already?" I think to myself, " Where does the time go?"

When I finish showering,I get dressed, and brush my teeth. I spend the next thirty minutes blow drying my hair until it gets into its natural messy-spiked condition. After being satisfied with my unkempt look, I head off to the kitchen for my prize, bacon; I love bacon. I didn't care for the eggs or pancakes, I piled bacon on my plate and seated myself at the table across from Reno.

"I don't know why you insist upon cooking other things when bacon is involved. You know I will only eat the bacon." I announce knowingly as I bite into a piece of bacon.

"Maybe I just have high hopes that you'll eat more. You're too damn skinny, you need to eat more." He counters as he sips his coffee. "Well, I'm off to Shinra."

"How's Zack?" I chime in questioningly.

"Same old, same old. Trying to be the hero police officer Traverse knows and loves. One day if he isn't careful, he might really get hurt out there and I'd hate to see Aerith worry. He's already gotten an arm injury this month but he has a good wife to take care of him." Reno says looking as if he was thinking back on a lost memory. "Well, gotta go. Make sure to go to that appointment and I'll bring home some ice cream later." Moments after, he's gone.

I head out soon after. The counselor's office is only a few blocks from my house. I usually just walk unless it's raining.

Soon I'm through the door and at the front desk signing in. I walk though the door that has a title plate nailed to it stating "Dr. Xemnas". He's my counselor/ therapist, but I just call him my counselor to keep things simple.

"Hello, Axel. Take a seat." He waits for me to be seated and gets out his clipboard and pen. He looks through a few of my documents, "So how have you been feeling lately?"

I shrug, "Up until yesterday I was feeling the same. Depressed, a little suicidal, and every now and then I have spurts of low self esteem but I met this guy yesterday."

Dr. Xemnas then asks, "Did Reno bring him over?"

. "No," I shake my head "I went outside.."

Dr. Xemnas then writes down a few things. "Well that's some improvement," he smiles. "What was his name?"

"His name was Sora. I met him while I was sitting at the Destiny Fountain. He told me the story behind it and then wished that I'd have a peace of mind and happiness. He was rather friendly and a bit odd. He then gave me a coin and I wished for peace of mind too since it seemed practical and I tossed it into the fountain. My head seemed a little light after that. He made me forget about things I was thinking about before he walked over."

"I was about to ask about that," he scribbles some things down "Are you ready to talk about Roxas and Xion?"

I twitch at the sound of their names and sit there silent for what seems like ages. "They committed suicide,one after the other."

Dr. Xemnas writes a few things down and nods in agreement.

I clench my fists and grit my teeth as the vivid memories play back through my head. "Roxas and Xion were my best grew up together and did most things together. Maybe a year ago I noticed Xion didn't look as spritely and cheerful as she use to be. Roxas and I were both worried since she's never been this way before."

Dr. Xemnas writes a few more things down and nods.

"She had been hurting herself; Roxas found out. She just said she seemed so lost and confused. She felt like existence was meaningless. Both Roxas and I didn't know where this was coming from and were shocked that she'd say such things. Those were the last words we heard from her for a while and then one day Reno got a letter in the mail from Vincent and Tifa Valentine. It was an invitation to the viewing and funeral of their daughter Xion. I should have known better and mentioned something to her parents but its too late now." Tears run down my eyes and this time I choose not to fight them back.

Dr. Xemnas sits there silently writing down things for a few minutes and then repositions himself in his chair so he is a little closer to me and hands me a tissue. "I'm thankful that you were able to open up to me a little today Axel." He smiles. "You don't have to talk about Roxas I know it was harder for you with Roxas so we'll leave that for another time. You may not see it but you're making great progress. I recommend you still take your pills a bit longer and try to go outside a little more. Maybe you'll run into some more hopeful characters like this Sora kid and who knows, maybe even gain a friend." He then fills out a refill prescription for my medication and hands it to me. "You've mentioned before that you had acquaintances from high school. Why don't you try hanging out with one of them to help with your social skills. You've told me before that Demyx was a talker?"

I nod. "I can't promise anything but I'll try." I fold up the prescription and out it in my pocket. I stand up. "I guess I'll see you two Saturday's from now then Dr. Xemnas.

He smiles my way and waves me off.


	4. Ch4 Suppressed Memories

_This chapter has another suicide in it. If you don't like reading about that stuff then don't read this chapter. Reviews are appreciated!_

Ch. 4 Suppressed Memories

After going to my appointment, one hundred and one things swam through my head. A lot of memories I didn't care to remember about the past year started popping up. After Xion and Roxas left, I spiraled into depression. They were my only true friends.

*flashback starts*

I laid there in bed, lights turned off, and curtains closed. Tears run down my face as I listen to music on Pandora. Suddenly "All of My Love" by Led Zeppelin starts playing. I curl up and sob.

_All of my love, all of my love. Oh, all of my mind love for you now_.

These painful lyrics blare through my earbuds as I lay there in sorrow.

Damn it Roxas, why do you have to go too?

I suddenly rip my ear buds from my phone and throw the phone against the wall and cover my eyes as I cry.

Reno comes through the door.

"Yo, what's up? I heard a loud noise." He sits next to me on my bed.

"I-it's nothing." I lie as a shake my head still crying. Shaking from crying, Reno puts an arm around me and rubs my shoulder.

"Hey, did you take your antidepressants today?"

"Yes," I lie again "Could you pl-please leave? I want to be alone."

Reno stands up and looks at me sorrow filled before he walks out.

I stand up and look for a box that sits deep under bed. I sit back on my bed and take out the small double edged razor that rested in a box. I start to make small incisions on my inner forearm.

*present time*

I lay in my bed brushing my fingertips over the small, light scars over my forearm. I can remember it so vividly.

*another flashback*

I push myself as I run downtown. My heart is racing, and my lungs are on fire. The only sounds I can hear are the sounds of my heavy panting as I make my way down towards the train station. I frantically looked for Roxas.

"R-ROXAS!" I yell between pants. "R-Roxas!" I look around and find him sitting by the railing that leads to the departure area. I run to him panting and full of relief.

"R-roxas, what the hell is wrong with you!? Cloud was so worried about you! He nearly crashed his fenrir into the apartment complex and ran up to our apartment asking where you were! Are you even listening to me!?" I grab ahold of his shoulders and shake him.

"Roxas!"

He looks at me, eyes half lidded. A bottle of Tylenol rolls out of his pocket. I pick it up. It's empty.

"R-roxas,are you ok?" I look at him full of worry again. He can't leave me too.

"Axel,I'm sorry," he takes a moment to move to the side to throw up and then takes a few moments to settle back into his sitting position "I-I couldn't do it anymore, I miss her Axel. I need to be with her; This is the only way." He smiles at me weakly.

"No dammit! You can't go like this! She would want you to live! Live for her! She needs you to live for her! I need you to live!" I practically scream at him as I pick him up and put him on my back. He's becoming incoherent. I start running with him on my back down the street making my way to Curaga Hospital when it starts raining. I slip, and to avoid causing injuries to Roxas, I fall face first into concrete. Roxas falls off my back but there was nothing I could do about it. I hit my head pretty hard and I felt a warm, wet sensation down the side of my face. Is this rain or blood? I lay on the ground trying to reach out to Roxas as I fight to remain conscious. I see a nurse run out of the hospital when everything goes black.

I am rudely awaken by a pain from my head. The first thing I see is a white wall and a few _Get Well_ balloons. I sit up and look around. Roxas' clothes are folded at the foot of a hospital bed to my left.

"Shit, it took you long enough sleeping beauty." Reno sits up in what looks to be a very uncomfortable hospital chair. He sports dark circles under his eyes. He gets really cranky without his sleep. "You've been asleep for two days, kid."

"Where's Roxas?" I mumble.

All happiness suddenly leaves Reno's face as he looks at me. "I'm sorry Axel, here was nothing they could do. He swallowed a whole bottle of tylenol and by the time they found you and him laying on the sidewalk, he was already dead."

*present time*

The ironic part of it all was that train station is where Roxas and I both met Xion for the first time. Reno and Cloud were good friends with Tifa and Vincent, and they decided to bring us along to greet them at the train station and give them a Traverse Town welcome. I chuckle in a bittersweet way as I open a sea salt icecream.


	5. Ch5 Reno's View

_As the chapter states, this chapter is in Reno's point of view. There will be a little bit of physical and verbal abuse. There's also a suicide attempt in this chapter. If are uncomfortable with any of that then I don't recommend reading this fanfiction. Reviews are always appreciated._

Ch. 5 Reno's View

Finally, all the reports are finished. I stretch out in my chair and rub my eyes.

God Zack, learn to do your end of the day reports. I let out a loud sigh and rub my temples. Zack peeks in from the entrance of my cubicle with his trademark smile.

"Why the long face Reno?" He asks as he sits at the corner of my desk and starts to mess with my baton that I left at the edge of it.

"I dunno Zack, you tell me.," I say sarcastically and I throw some of his finished reports at him. "These are over two months of reports I just finished for you!" I sit there and rub my eyes.

"You know I don't do paperwork. I'm more of the action type." He smiles again.

"I know, and sometimes it drives me nuts. It's hard being your partner sometimes."

He lightly hits me on the top of my head with my own baton. "And that's why you're the best partner in the whole office. You and I both know how many partners I've been through."

"Yeah let's see, there was Rude, Angeal, Genesis, Sephiroth, and don't forget Cloud." I count off the names on my fingers.

He interrupts me "Hey, Chocobo boy doesn't count. He transferred to a different area under the boss' orders."

"Okay, I guess Cloud doesn't count." I roll my eyes. "You've still been through a lot of guys."

He suddenly changes the subject. "Don't you just hate being cramped in the office?"

He hops off my desk and stretches. "Let's get out of here. How about drinks, on me of course?" I could never pass up a drink, I nod and stand up.

"I'm assuming we're heading to Tifa's then?" He nods and we head out of Shinra. Soon after, we arrive at Tifa's Tavern.

We are greeted by Tifa. "Hello boys, what will it be today?" She asks as she cleans a cup.

We sit at our usual stools and wave Tifa's way. "Just two beers Tif." Zack says as he starts playing with his keys. She slides us over two opened beers and I take a long chug from it.

"Old habits die hard," I say has a whipe some beer from the side of my mouth with my sleeve, "I may start up again if I have to deal with an more of this stress." I chug down some more cold beer.

Zack lightly punches me in the arm. "Don't do that. You already smoke. A LOT."

Tifa leans over the counter. "What's bothering you Reno?"

Suddenly a familiar face walks in.

Zack practically jumps out of his stool. "Chocobo!"

That very familiar sour expression creeps back on Cloud's face. "I told you not to call me that Zack." He lightly punches Zack on the side of the face.

"It's not my fault your hair stays naturally in that fashion." Zack teases as he ruffles Clouds hair. Cloud takes a seat next to me. I look his way.

"Hey, long time no see." I say and wave Tifa down for another beer.

"I could say the same, Reno." He says softly. "I haven't been back to this town since Roxas died. I thought I was about time to stop in and see how everyone has been. I didn't expect you all to be at Tifa's."

I start chugging down another beer. "Yeah, me either. I got stuck doing Zack's paperwork and he offered to buy drinks in return, and you know I can't pass up that offer."

Cloud looks at the counter hestitantly. "How's Axel been doing? You don't have to answer that." He waves Tifa down for a beer.

I sigh. "Not good." I chug down more beer. I start to run my finger tip over the edge of my glass. Old memories start coming back.

*flash back*

There sits Axel wide eyed with a razor to his arm. "I-I can explain."

"No need to explain." I walk towards Axel and snatch the razor out of his hand and throw it to the side. "What the fuck is the matter with you!? Damn it Axel! What are you accomplishing by doing this?"

He just sits there staring down at his lap.

"Why do something if you're afraid of even talking about it Axel. This is not a good way to cope damn it! I know it's hard to deal with things, but I'm sure your friends wouldn't want to see you like this from up in the life stream wherever they are. You can't do this."

Axel then glares at me with soul piercing green eyes. "Don't you talk to me like you're my father!" He stands up so he's almost, but not quite, eye level with me.

"Who else is going to yell at you when you when you act like a damn idiot? You know if mom or dad were still around, they'd be telling you the same thing! " Minus the profanity I mentally added.

He still glares at me with those eyes. "You wouldn't understand! You don't know anything!"  
>"You kidding me? Or are you just stupid? You're not the only one who had to deal with death. I know damn well what you're going through and I sure as hell didn't sit around cutting myself!"<br>"You may not have hurt yourself Reno, but have you forgotten that you almost drank yourself to death? I'm not the only shitshow so don't act like it!"

It all happened so fast, I don't know if it was the lack of alcohol in my system or the built up anger that came from those words that cut deep into me, but my hand slaps right into Axel's face.

He's instantly on the ground hands held to the red mark on his face, tears running down his face. "Get the fuck out of my room!"

I stand there shocked at what I had just done. I can't change what happened. I decide to leave the room in defeat. I look at my watch and notice I'm already ten minutes late for work. I pop a cigarette in my mouth and light it. I check myself in the mirror and slick my hair back into my trademark rat tail hairstyle. I head out the door not knowing what would come next. I hate leaving him after a fight.

The boss knew something was up with me and that I was distracted, so after three hours of me sitting on my ass staring at my desk, he decides to send me home.

I nearly get into a car accident as I speed my way home in hopes to apologize to Axel and pretend like nothing happened. I walk into a small apartment and softly knock on his door.

"Axel?"

No response.

"It's me, I'm coming in...don't worry, I'm not going to fight with you."

I open the door and stand there in shock. There sat Axel sitting on the ground up against his bed with his wrist cut and bleeding.

"Reno," he says softly tears forming in his eyes, "I don't feel too well."

*present time*

I'm suddenly brought back to present matters by the sound of Zack beating Cloud and a game of arm wrestle.

"No matter how hard you train Chocobo you can't beat me!" Zack announces as he stands up to claim his victory beer.

I couldn't help but smile at my idiot friends. I finish the rest of my beer and watch as Zack takes a victory lap around Cloud as Tifa laughs and Vincent stand to the side silently hiding chuckles. Maybe things are finally getting better.


	6. Ch6 Pieces of Mind

_Don't sit in windowsill if you in a two or more story house or apartment. Hope you all enjoy this chapter. Reviews appreciated_

Ch. 6 Pieces of Mind

After spending an hour or so cooped in my room I decide to take a sit in the window frame of the apartment again to catch so fresh air. I watch as people walk but and see a braid held back with a pink bow. Aerith. She was with someone though who is it. I lean in closer to try and get a better look. Who is that. They seem familiar. I lean in a little more.

The front door slams close. The sudden noise scares me out of the window sill and next thing I know I'm falling. I start to panic and grab onto the first thing I can get my hands on which happened to be the edge of the window frame.

Reno runs up to the window and looks down. "Oh my god! Axel! What did I tell you about sitting in the window!?"

"Can you save the lecturing for later?! I don't want my insides all over the pavement!" I yell as I struggle to keep holding on.

By now a group of people notice I'm hanging from the tenth story window and are yelling and pointing. Damn it. This is just perfect!

Reno takes off his suit jacket and rolls up his sleeves. "Ok kid, you're going to have to use one hand to grab onto mine." He says as he extends his hand out the window.

"Are you fucking nuts!? If I let go, I'm going to fall!" I yell as I grab on tighter to the edge.

Reno leans a little more out the window. " Yo, you're going to have to trust me!"  
>I look down towards the ground and see a small swarm of people staring at me in panic and look up towards the window where Reno stands steady with his hand extended.<br>I close my eyes tight. Shit. I'm so stupid. Why don't I ever listen to Reno!?

"It's time to let go Axel." A soft voice says.

That voice sounds familiar. I open my eyes abruptly to look around and see where it was coming from.

"It's time to let go and and open up to people, Axel."

"Roxas?" I look around frantically.

All of a sudden my arms finally give out and I slip my grip from the edge. That's it, I'm done for but in that same moment I slipped Reno grabbed me by the hand.

"I got you Axel, don't worry! Give me your other hand!" He yells as he keeps his grip tight on my hand.

I don't believe in ghosts but as I struggled to reach my hand up for Reno I thought I could almost see a faded hand helping me reach. The same hand with the familiar checkered ring I bought that was one of three.

Suddenly Reno grabs me by the other hand and pulls me inside and I fall right onto of him. I don't know if I was in shock from nearly staring death in the face or the thought that I may have seen Roxas, but either way, I was laying there speechless.

"Hey, you ok?" Reno asks as he pushes me off of him.

I just sit there trying to take in all that happened.

He waves his hand infront of me. "Earth to Axel!"

I snap out of my daze and look to him and nod. "Yeah, I'm."

Before I could even finish my sentence I'm knocked on the head with Reno's baton. I grab at my head. "Owe, what was that for!?" I half yell as I rub my head.

"For being a dumb ass and not listening to me, smart one." He takes a seat at the table and lights a cigarette. "You scared me half to death kid. Don't do that ever again."

I still rub my head while in a sitting position on the floor. "Ok, I'm sorry."

Then the door slams open and Aerith bursts through and looks around. When she spots me she runs up and practically smothers me into a hug. "Axel, are you ok?"

Again, I was in shock. This wasn't the usual composed Aerith I knew at all.

"Yeah I just fell out the window." struggle to let out as I'm getting suffocate by Aerith's death grip of a hug.

She then realizes I'm nearly out of breath and lets go. She brushes back stray hairs back into her neatly kept braid."I'm sorry, I was just so worried. I saw you fall out of the window hanging, and when I saw you slip I couldn't bear seeing it so I started to make my way to your apartment."  
>It wasn't until then that I noticed someone standing in the doorway.<p>

He sports that goofy smile. "I wished for your peace of mind. Not you're pieces of mind. Heh heh." It's that Sora guy I met yesterday. This was the person with Aerith.

"It's not like I wanted to fall out of my window."I then stand up and help Aerith back up. "The only reason why I actually fell out was because I wanted to know who was with Aerith."

Aerith looks at me confused. "You've never met Sora before?"

I shake my head.

"You've got to remember Aerith, he was cooped up in the house for like three months." Reno adds in.

"Oh," she walks over towards Sora, "This is my son, Sora."

Sora smiles.

I look at Reno and back at Aerith. "Huh?" This is all I could get out in my confused state.

Aerith smiles. "You met him when you both were little, but I don't blame you for not remembering."

Sora then folds his arms behind his head. "We were also in middle school together, but you were always with Roxas and Xion so I guess you wouldn't have seen me around."

Once again, "Huh?" is all I can get out.

"I didn't go to the same high school as you because," He then turns to Aerith.

She looks back at him. "Don't you look at me like that. You were asking to be put in boarding school. You keep running away from home doing god knows what. You were hardly ever home for dinner. You father and I both agreed on it after we didn't see you for almost a month."

He then gives that goofy smile again. "It's hard for me to stay in one place for too long mom."

As they continue to go back and forth I sit there in thought. How could I have met Sora when I was younger, and how could he have gone to the same school as me? Surely I would have remembered seeing him around. I did know most people in middle school. After all, I was popular.

"Speaking of boarding school," Aerith clears her throat, "Since you haven't been running off lately, I guess you could attend your last two years at Mickey Mouse High."

Then everything made sense. This is why I couldn't remember him. He was two grades lower than me and obviously younger. I look to him. There was something about him that reminded me of Roxas. I shake my head. Maybe the near death experience is just messing with me. I absently rub at the checkered ring that had rested on my finger all year and put it in my pocket. I walk over to Sora and put him into a headlock and rub at his hair with my knuckles.

"I kind of remember you now! You were the shrimp that followed Roxas around from time to time! Come to think of it, you're still short!" I bust out.

His face gets a mix of flustered and frustrated. "I'm not short!"

After Aerith and Sora left I realized it was already pretty late. I look towards Reno and give him a wave "Goodnight," and I head off to my room. I sit at at the edge of my bed for a moment rubbing over the scars over my wrist and sigh. I search under my bed for a box and when I find it I pull it out. I open it to see what I last put in it. There laid a winning popsicle stick and a photo of Xion, Roxas and me with sea salt ice cream sitting at the roof of my apartment complex. I look at the picture and smile. I then reach into my pocket and look at the nostalgic-filled ring one more time. "If Roxas wants me to let go," I say to myself, "Then I'll try." I smile at the good memories that were also filled within the ring and gently put it in the box. I close it and slide it back under my bed. I plop myself back into bed and fold my hands behind my head.


End file.
